izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Really Big Hat/After All The Moments We Spent Together
Feels like after all this time You should have known we'd be here tonight Wondering where the past has gone All the memories we lost when we moved on Honestly It hurts thinking About the way We were, just you and me This isn't what friendship is supposed to be '' Giving up always seemed so easy'' But it's hard when it's you and me And I don't want to say goodbye We've hurt each other time and time again I guess all good things come to an end 'But I don't want to lose you tonigh''t'' Don't say goodbye I promise everything will be alright Don't leave me I'm sorry I'll fix this if it costs me my life '''I'm going to make this right '' My friends, here I have are a select few of the final words Hyper left us with. She left behind a song I find very close to my heart now. So I have decided to use them here, for my farewell words. Let's look at the first stanza, shall we? ' ''Feels like after all this time You should have known we'd be here tonight Wondering where the past has gone All the memories we lost when we moved on '' I have come to consideration that we have all moved onto different things. Some of us Homestuck, some of us MLP, some of us both, and for me, El Tigre, and for Gia, superheroes. I've known for a while now that I'd lose all of you one day. I've already lost Che, Hyper, and LMX. I can sense you guys are slipping from me as well. ''Honestly '' It hurts thinking '' '' About the way '' '' We were, just you and me '' '' This isn't what friendship is supposed to be '' I think back to the days when Gia first joined. I was overestatic that there was an active user at the wiki again after a year. She was doing such a good job that it brought back me, and then Hyper. I remember when Gia and I would message each other almost obsessively over talk pages every single day. I remember when Hyper, Gia, Strider, DSM and I would be on chat until 2 in the morning and Hyper would act like a spazztastic lunatic and make us all laugh. And then I think back to the days when this was just a little baby wiki just starting its way out into the world. The days when Che was still here. I know most of you have never met Che, or gotten to know her as well as Hyper and I did, but she still has a special place in this wiki, even though she's probably never coming back. Those are the days that make me want to weep. Those were what some people would call "The golden days". The days when no one had a care in the world and everyone was just so happy and proud of this wiki, even if it only had a few members. Giving up always seemed so easy '' But it's hard when it's you and me '' '' And I don't want to say goodbye '' '' We've hurt each other time and time again I guess all good things come to an end '' '' But I don't want to lose you tonight '' I must admit, if it weren't for you guys, I would've given up on everything a long time ago. But you guys are just so full of life and happiness that it fills me with the same qualities, only if it is just for a little bit. There has been times on this wiki where friends have faught, and people have come and said terrible, and mean things to us, but we've always seemed to come out on top. Don't say goodbye '' '' I promise everything will be alright '' '' Don't leave me I'm sorry I'll fix this if it costs me my life '' '' I'm going to make this right '' I don't want you guys to say goodbye to me. I don't want you guys to give me tear filled farewells. Because I promise you this is just a short and temporary condition. I will come back, I just need to sort out a few things in my life before coming back. I am terribly sorry for leaving on such an abrupt note, but in my opinion, I've left a few hints that I was leaving for a while now. Life can be hard, and right now its just too hard to be here. I'm sorry. I want you guys to remember me as you would like. In any kind of opinion you have of me. I don't want you to try to remember false facts and things that I obviously wasn't. As I have previously stated that I will not be gone forever, so please, don't freak out, or cry. I promise that I will drop by now and then, especially on the very important date of ''May 31st. I will most likely come back after school ends, because that's where most of my stress is coming from, but I make no promises. It all depends on how things play out in life. Until my return, I trust in Gia and Zeel to look after this place. I know you guys can do it. If you ever need to contact me, please, go to any of these sites. I will answer immediately. Tumblr Email (my email is reallybighat97@gmail.com) (I check my emails more than daily so I will surely get it there) Facebook (I go by Liz Goldstein. My profile picture is of El Tigre) DeviantART Twitter FanFiction And so I bid you a meaningful farewell, friends. I hope I was a decent leader with a powerful mind to you, because that's the kind of leader I've always dreamt of being. Until next time, '''Emily '' Category:Blog posts